CJRichards and Applemasterexpert Wiki:WikiaRC
'WikiaRC' is the primary way to spot or on Wikia's many wikis. See here for a list of commands. The following are examples of how the bot can report bad edits that you should check: Blanking wikia:User:Shifty user wikia:Main page Diff: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=519761&oldid=519716 : No explanation needed really, needs a good ol' revert. Large text removal wikia:User:Foobar wikia:Main Page Diff: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=12345&oldid=12344 : This is where a user or IP has removed a large amount of characters of a page, and may indicate section blanking or replacing a large amount of the page with undesired or offensive information. Large text additions simple:User:Random user wikia:User talk:Random user Diff: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=2224950&oldid=2224901 wikia:User:Foo wikia:Giant enemy crab URL: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?oldid=13287&rcid=12673 wikia:User:Foo wikia:Warrior Skills Diff: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=4592&oldid=4591 "/* Foobar */ " : This is the opposite of removal, and could be a user or IP that is copy/pasting a lot of random text or adding nonsense to the page that should be checked out. Watched edit summaries wikia:User:Charitest wikia:Forum:Index (+154) Diff: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=4754&oldid=4753 "buy cheap viagra" :This is pretty straightforward, and...in most cases, is usually a sign the edits definitely need attending to. Watched pages wikia:User:Foo wikia:Forum talk:Index (+9) URL: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?oldid=4762&rcid=209 "Created page with 'fasdfasfd'" wikia:User:Foo wikia:Talk:Main Page (+334) Diff: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=224364&oldid=224275&rcid=225229 "/* No advertisements */ " :Watched pages have been marked as such as they're usually potential targets for trouble (such as page move vandalism, blanking, or spam) Flagged users :There are a few types of lists you can assign users to define them as trusted or untrusted. * wikia:User:Sannse wikia:Random Wiki http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=654141&oldid=654140 :Someone marked as an admin is a user with global rights, such as , , or . * wikia:User:Vandalspam wikia:Foo Wiki (+1) Diff: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=41807&oldid=38125 :Someone on the blacklist has either been blocked on a Wikia wiki before, or has been manually added to the list because edits from that account or IP have been previously identified as spam or vandalism. * wikia:User:Well known wikian wikia:User talk:Sannse (+94) Diff: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?diff=41811&oldid=11989 :Someone on the whitelist is considered trusted. Channel operators may occasionally whitelist a well known user that often shows up on the feed, but whose edits are always considered "good". * wikia:User:Wikian wikia:User blog:Wikian (+0) URL: http://foo.fandom.com/index.php?oldid=19363&rcid=15477 "Created article for blog listing" :A greylist happens automatically, for various reasons. A user could have triggered the exact same type of certain action several times, along with other factors that aren't really public to anyone but the bot owner. Greylisted edits should always be checked. Guidelines for list management commands These guidelines apply to those who are voiced in #cvn-wikia, as they are able to edit the various lists on WikiaRC. If you have any questions, please ask a VSTF member. * Whitelist, greylist and blacklist (wl, gl and bl): feel free to edit. Since you are mainly the ones watching CVN, it makes sense that you can highlight or make users less prominent in the log. * Bot (bot): Usually you will bot actual bot accounts, please don't bot someone who is vandalising, don't bot someone who is flooding the CVN with a bunch of edits within a minute (e.g. renaming achievement badges should not be botted - they don't do it often). If it is not a bot, please set a duration (with a maximum duration of a month) * Admin (al): You can update this list if you are sure they are a global rights user who has left/retired, or joined. * Bad names, titles, edit summaries and the watchlist: feel free to edit. If you're testing a regex, please place a duration so that even if you forget that regex, it will expire.